A Spencer Reid Love Story
by Squinty
Summary: Hi there, I'm Sandra Univer, I live in a small apartment in Washington near Quantico, I work at Hospital and a animal hospital part time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My eyes opened at the sound of beeping and rolled over "What's going on?" I asked in a groggy voice

Spencer looked down and sat next to me "I've got to go to work" He told me in a sorry like tone

I rolled my eyes "Where are you this time?" I asked sitting up to look at him better while I played lightly with his hair

"Norh Carolina" He said kissing the side of my head and stood picking up his stuff off the ground "We wont be gone for long so I'll be back in about two three days"

I nodded and he walked to the door "Oh and Spencer" I called making him turn "Be safe". He simled walking back to me giving me a sweet kiss on the lips

"Always am"

-Spencer's P.O.V.

After I left Sandra's appartment I drove to my home ten minutes from her place to quickly get dressed and I drove quickly to Quontico

"Reid, your late" Aaron Hotchner said as soon as I walked in into the meeting room a stressed look on his face as he must have had to leave Beth on a date, and trust me, I get that alot

"Your never late" JJ said looking at me tired baggs under her eyes and she must have been here all night

"What happened last night?" Derek askd teasing me smerk plastered on his face where I would most likely slap if I was more brave

I shook my head thinking about last night with Sandra...No we did not have sex so dont worrie "No nothing happened last night" I lied threw my teeth

"Your lieing, I can see it in your eyes" Rossi said entering the room the moment of my dredded lie

"Naughty boy" Prentiss said from her seat a flirtatious tone in her voice trying to draw me in but I looked away

I looked down and sat "Can we just get this started?" I asked looking away from the team but down on my file

"Okay then, ten children gone missing in the last 10 days, none of them have showed up alive, nor dead" Garcia clicking a button makeing ten pictures of kids show up on the screen

I looked down at the file "Wheels up in ten" Hotch said and fled from the room as quickly as possible

I shot up from my chair and zoomed from the room in a flash and out to my car and my phone rang. Quickly picking it up I saw it was Sandra "Hey there hun" I said answering it

"Hey boo, you left yet?" He butiefull voice said through the phone. I sighed making her sigh "Just be carefull and don't get taken as a hostage..." I chucked "Please"

"Dont worrie, I'll be fine, I'll skype you later if I dont get a roomie, and if I do get one, then I'll call you later" I told her

I could tell she had a smile on her face "Alright, can't wait till your home" She said turning off what I assumed was the Tv

I breathed out "Me to...Now go back to bed darling, I'll talk to you later"

-Sandra's P.O.V.

"Me to...Now go back to bed darling, I'll talk to you later" I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone and went to lay down

I closed my eyes and thought of my SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, the crime fighter. I remember the first time we met was in a coffie shop

It was cheesie but I loved him form the moment I saw him reading one of David Rossi book, I remember sitting at his table with out even asking and started up a convosation

The way he stuttered when he talked facts and statistics. I remember the way we looked at eachother, the way he asked me out on our first date and fell into a deep sleep

-Later, Sandra's POV Still

I rolled over and groned cheaking my phone as it rang for the hundrenth time "It's my day off, so this better be specal" I growled

"We need you in North Carolina, like now" My bosses voice said sounding stressed

I sat up using my arm to hold me up "What happened?" I asked

"Ten children went missing and five just turned up in intencive care...The doctors there requested you" He said

I sighed "Kay, I'll be at the airport in thirty minutes...I need to clean myself" I told him

He chuckled "Kay meet you there"

I hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom to start my shower, and while waiting for it to warm I started packing my bathroom stuff to take with me

Once the shower was hot enough I hopped in doing the usuall routen

After showering I hopped back out and back into the room packing clothing for the next few days and books to read

After cheaking if I had everything I grabbed my stuff and headed out to my car and started my way to the airport

Airport

I pulled my car into the lot and grabbed my stuff "Finally" Gary my boss said meeting me half way from my car to the jet

I looked down at my watch "Umm, I'm five minutes earlier then I said I was going to be" I said with a chuckle

He looked down at his watch "Oh...I guess mine is ten minutes off" He said

I shook my head as he handed me a file "Once you land there with be a car waiting for you on the strip, head right for the hospital" He said

I nodded taking the keys to the car that he handed to me "Kay, I'll call you later tonight with a update" I told him then walked off walkin onto the jet

North Carolina

The plain ride was like usuall, me feelin sick the whole time, whilst trying to read the file, seviear trama, none of them have woken up so they havent cheaked for sexuall abuse

I closed me eyes before starting the car to head off to the hospital "Hello how may I help you?" The reseptunas asked

I reached into my bag grabbing a small sheet of paper "Dr. Sandra Univer, I'm here to work on the five children that were just brouht in

She smiled "Right" SHe looked down at her papers "The three boys are in room A13 and the two girls are in room A14"

I nodded "Thank-you mam" I said and pulled out my travling doctors uniform

Walking down the hall I slipped on the jacket over my slim sholders and I stepped into the boys room seeing the three boys laying on seprate beds toobs going through there noses and throuhts

I sighed and walked over to the first bed 'Jackson Fontom' is form said. He was a eight year old boy with red hair and blue eyes, 87 pounds and 4.8"

I walked over to the next bed 'Francess Hale'. He was 16 with Honey brown hair and teal eyes, 138 pounds at 5.10" feet tall

I took in a breath and walked over to the last boy 'Harry Roger', age ten, with brown hair and a brite shade of blue 89 pounds and 5.2"

After cheaking on them I walked out and over to the girls room

The two girls bed were closer together them the boys and were without the breathing tubes in the mouths

I walked over to the first bed 'Hannah June, age thirteen with brown hair and a faded Peachy eyes, she was about 119 pounds at a height of 5.6"

The other girl holding the same brown hair was named 'Harper Jasper' aged eleven with honey brown eyes, she was weight at about 96 pounds at the height of 4.9" and she started to sture "Mommy?" She asked

I smiled at the child "No, but I'll go and get her"

I finnished up the report and walked from the room and stopped a nurse in the hall "Um, where are the parents of thies children?" I asked

She looked up at me "Being questioned by FBI agents" She said pointing to a room at the end of the hall

I smiled "Thank-you" I said and made my way down the hall giving the door a little knock and I opened the door seeing two FBI woman and three men, one being my Spencey

"May we help you?" Asked one of the men

I smiled and nodded "I need to speek with Mrs and Mr Jasper" I said

The two of them stood "Is she okay?" They asked at the same time

I smiled "She would like to see you know" I told them with a smile on my face as I looked passed them to Spencer who was stairing at me in shock

"She's awake?" They asked eyes watering

I nodded "Yes, of course, I would't get your hopes up for nothing" I said

They smiled and rushed from the room and into the girls room where I could here the delited screames of the parents and the little girl

A man stood "May we speak with you?" He asked

I looked up at him "Of course sur" I said and followed them into a seprate room

"So who are you?" He asked

My eye brows raised "Name's Sandra Univer, I'm a doctor from Quontico Vergina here on call because I guess children are my thing" I said "Now who are you all?" I asked

"Sorry, Aaron Hotchner" He said holding out his hand taking mine in his own "And thies are my agents Morgan, Reid, JJ and Prentiss" He said I shook there hands and smiled when I got to Spence who took my hand lightly making everyone kind of mently freak

"Thank-you but I must head to the motel and call my boss, he'll be wondering what is taking so long to get back to him" I said letting go "See yeah around agnets" I said and quickly left the room

I called up my boss as soon as I got into my hotel room "Why didnt you tell me that I was gonna be working with the FBI?" I asked paising in my bedroom

"Why is that going to be a problem?" He asked with a chuckle

I huffed "You know I'm dating one of them" I yelled

"That's the point...We need to see how you work around people you care deeply about and how its going to affect your work with the pationts, now have any of the children supressed any sexuall abuse?" He asked

"I havent cheaked I perfure to wait till there awake and one of them only woke today and I left so she could have some time with her parents...She's only eleven" I told him

"How old is the youngest and the oldest?"

"The youngest is Mr Jackson Fontom, age eight, and the oldest is Mr. Francess Hale, age sixteen" I said

"Are you gonna do the testing tomorrow?"

"Yes sur" I said "If there awake"

"Kay, have a good night"

I sat on my bed and picked up the hotel phone and dialed the main office "Hello?" Asked a woman's voice

"Hello can you please tell me what room Spencer Reid is staying in at the moment?" I asked as sweetly as I posibly?"

"Of course, he is in room number 402" She said

I smiled mentely thanking the poor security that th hotel has and hung up the phone quickly changing into a nightgown and ran out the door up two floors and knocked on the door awaiting my Spence

PENELOPE GARCIA'S P.O.V.

"So your telling me that he actully shook her hand?" I asked paising the room infount of Derek who nodded "And you think that he likes her?"

"Well yeah, she is georgous, who could not like her on first glance" He said rbbing his head with his hands

I pulled out my laptop "Well then...Whats this gals name?"

He tilted his head "Really?" He asked, I nodded "Sandra Univer" He told me

I typed in the name and clicked on the photo of the girl he pointed to "Sandra Univer, Aged at 22, lives in Vergina, works with many hospitals, even volentears at a animal resque place...Ummmm, she's cheaked in here, and has just called costermer servies" I read out

Derek picked up the phone and diled a number "Hello this is SSA Derek Morgan, I was wondering if a Sandra Univer called resently?" He asked though the phone. "Yes...What did she ask?". "Thank-you" He said then hung up "She's going the Spencers room"

I squeeled and opened the door slowly to see a girl standing outside Spencers room door when it opened

The girl Snandra smiled at him and spoke some words before Spencer picked her up quickly, spinning her around kissing her alover the face before they ran off down the hall

"Did I see what it think I just saw?" Derek asked

I think Spence has a little girlfriend he never told us about" I said with a slight chuckle

"Should we follow them?" He asked in a sarcastic matter

"I have a better idea"

SANDRA'S P.O.V.

I stood waiting for a moment untill the door opened to a tired looking Spencer

His eyes once again widened upon seeing me "What are you doing here?" He asked worried that I would get hurt on his case

I chuckled shaking my head "Got called for the kids...What, not happy to see me?" I asked tilting my head to the side

He raised his eye brows and smerked picking me up off the ground, spinning me and kissed me all over the face

"Spence" I exclamed and he placed me softly on the ground kissing me tenderly on the lips

"So what do you wanna do, I can stay up a bit later" He said

I bit my bottom lip "Can we go to the roof?" I asked "You always told me we'd go star gazing one day ...Why not when there's no lights around...Easer to see the sky" I said, arms around his neck

He smiled and took my hands with a evil grin and ran me down the hall way "YAY"

Spencer led me to the roof and we sat down "You should really get some real time off" Spencer said looking up and the sky

I chuckled and rolled overtop of him "Me...What about you Mr big shot FBI man" I said looking into his sparkling brown eyes

He smiled "I guess we both need a break...get away from everything" He said softly

PENELOPE GARCIA P.O.V.

I ran over to the bed and hacked into the security cameras and checked all of them before my eyes landed to Spencer and Sandra laying on the roof

"Oh Derek...It's soooo cute" I said

Derek walked over and looked at the screan when Sandra flipped on top of Spencer "Cute...He better have answers later on tonight when we suprise him in his room tonight" He said

I whiped around and looked at him "What do you mean?" I asked and watched as he grabbed some stuff

"Well were gonna spend some time in little pritty boys room" He said with a chuckle

I smiled and chapped my hands "Yay"

Sandra's P.O.V.

Spencer had my hand and we were quietly making our way through the halls of the hotel on our way to Spencers room

He pulled out his keys unlocking the door and opening it a crack before stopping quickly "What is it?" I whispered

He pushed me behind him "I didnt leave my tv on...Someones in there"

I grabbed the back of his shirt and he stormed into the room gun in hand pointing it at a woman

"Eep, Spencer" She said holding her hands up "I swear I come in peice" She said

Spence brought his gun to his side and put it away "What are you doing here?" He asked holding me behind me as of to hide me

The woman looked at me and tilted her head "Oh Spencer, I found out al about your little girlfriend" She said looking me in the eye then pushed Spencer out of the way holding out her hand "Penelope Garcia" She said

I smiled back at her softly "Nice to meet you, Sandra Univer" I said

She chuckled "I know, I'm the computer hacker of the FBI...But in all the years I've known Reid, he had never mentioned you at all"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Spencer "Well I can tell you that he's told me plenty about you...Hey Derek" I said calling into the room

A tall dark skinned man walked around the cornner and rubbed Spencers arm "Good job man" He said and Penelope pulled me into the room

"So...When did it happen?" Penelope asked

I made my way over to the bed and layed back "Well lets see, we met at a cafe and talked, and now here we are" I told her then rolled over to get comfy and closed my eyes

Spencer walked over throwing a blanket over my body then kissed my head "You go to sleep, I'll deal with this" He whispered then stood astrait

I rolled my eyes scilently "Alright, you have fun with that" I mumbled drifting into a deep deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two I slowly opened my eyes and met the face of Spencer. I giggled quietly and gave him a light kiss on the lips making his eyes flutter open "Well I wish I can be woken up more often on case's" He said licking his lips, eyes glazing down my body I smerked giving him a quick kiss the just from the bed glancing at a wide awake Penelope and Derek on the other bed. "Goodmorning" They said inconspiculisy I raised my eye brow before throwing a pillow from the floor at Spence waking him fully with a startle He looked up at me, eyes barily shown through his thick matted hair "What?" He asked at the look I was giving him "Get up...I got to question the girl on some things" I told him as I headed toward the door "But meet me downstairs for breakfast in five...Hurry" I said placed a kiss onto his lips then left for my room I quickly ran through some of my more normal clothing and changed. Pulling my hair up into a pony tail I ran from the room and to the elivator cuz, stairs are to lame for me Once I steped from the elavator I met the eyes of Spencer with his crime fighting team, he ran to me. "They don't know, if you wanna talk use moris code" He said I looked down and took his hand before he could walk off "Is there any reason why you don't want your team to know about us?" I asked playing with his knuckles He looked down at me, deep expression on his face "They won't leave me alone if they know, I get treated like a baby as it is, I don't need people telling me how to run my relationship...Its bad enough Morgan and Garcia know, I mean she's most likly told Emily and JJ by now" He said "So your scared about what people will think" I said slowly letting go of his hands then walked around him "I'll see yeah later Spencer" I said with an eye roll I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and I fingered him from behind, walked from the hotel then rushed to my car heading to the hospital Once there I located Harper sitting in a children play airea, her parents playing with her. "Mr and Ms. Jasper...May I speak with Harper?" I asked They looked up and met my eyes "Are you doing the testing today?" Mr Jasper asked I nodded "Yes". They looked at eachother, kissed Harper on the head and walked out from the room I gave Harper a smile and led her to a privet docters room "Harper...I'm docter Univer" She chuckled "Like on Pokemon?" She asked I chuckled back "Yes, just like on pokemon" I said then gotten a little bit more sirous "May I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked She nodded "Okay, I need you to close your eyes and relax" I instructed She closed her eyes "Think back to the night you were kidnapped...The day you were taken...Where were you?" I asked softly "I was at my parents friends house...They were having a Christmas pool party" She said slowly "Was there anyone there that you didn't know?" "A few" She said "Okay...Think did you speak with anybody that you didn't know?" I asked She nodded "There was a man and a woman...There...I've seen them once before but never met them" "Are they the one's that took you?" She gulped and slowly nodded "Do you remember where they took you" I asked taking her hands in my own "I was in a closet...There was a boy there" She said "He was talking with the man" "Did the boy and the man look alike?" I asked She shook her head "No more like the woman" She whispered "What were they doing?" I asked "What were they saying to the boy?" "He was trying to take something from a jacket...I could hear bell's" She said My eyes widened "Thank-you...You may see your parents now" I said standing then walked to the door letting them in "So did they do you know...Stuff to her?" Mr. Jasper asked I shook my head with a smile "No...They bairaly even touched her period" I told them now...Go talk to her, I need to head to the police station" I walked out to my car and drove to the police station bursting through the doors and into the room where the BAU were staying "It's a family" I said out of breath "...None of the kids were ever touched...The parents of there boy took boys for friends and took girls for mates..." I exclamed Everone looked at me "And you know this how, Dr. Univer?" Aaron Hotchner asked I looked him right in the eye "When dealing with children you can't just say 'Hey I need to see if you were sexually asulted' in my line of work, we ask questions first and if I feel the need to do farther testing I will...But I don't do that unless I have too" I said then looked at Spencer "And as for you...We need to talk" I snapped then walked from the room SPENCER REID P.O.V. "So what do you guys think?" Hotch asked the group "Maybe he's a sexuall sadist that gets off on kids" Derek said I shook my head "I don't know" All of a sudden the door bursted open and Sandra stormed in "It's a family" She said outta breath "...None of the kids were ever touched...The parents of a boy took the boys for friends and the girls for mates.." She exclamed not looking at me "And you know this how? Dr. Univer?" Hotch asked "When dealing with children you can't just say 'Hey I need to see if you were sexually asulted' In my line of work, we ask questions first and if I feel the need to do farther testing I will...But I dont do that unless I have too" She said glairing into his eyes then turned to look at me "And as for you...We need to talk" She snapped then left the room "What is up with the two of you?" Rossi asked eye brows raised "Yeah, what is up?" Derek said in a teasing tone I looked down and gathered my papers quickly "Nothing" I muttered and quickly exited the department and ran over to Sandra "Hey, wait up" I said and grabbed her arm turning her around "What's up?" I asked consern in my voice She looked down tears in her eyes "Are you really that embarised to be with me" She said crying "I just don't understand" She cracked My eyes widened seeing that I've hurt her "I...I didn't mean for you to think of it that way...I'm just scared of what they will say" She shook her head "Who would care and be angery, Derek and Penelope didn't seem to care...As a matter of fact I think they like that fact that your with someone" "Yeah but that won't mean that everyone else will be fine with it" I slightly yelled She took a step back "Fine...I'll just go back home and move off so you won't have to see me again" She snapped and turned storming off I stood there for a moment in shock of what she said before taking off after her again and took her arm, turned her and kissed her fully on the lip's I placed my forhead on her's "I'm sorry, I want them to know...After the case, we always have diner...I want you to go with me" Sandra's P.O.V. "I'm sorry, I want them to know...After the case we always have diner...I want you to go with me" He said looking me in the eyes I let out a breath "Why Spence?" I asked looking down "Why do you love me?" He chuckled "Your adorible, smart, witty...And not to mention...MINE" He said leaving little kisses all over my face and neck I laughed loudly "Fine...I'll go with you" I said pulling away to look at him "Just...Get back to work before I change my mind" I said pushing him toward the door "And stay safe, I don't need you hurt" He laughed "Alright...See you after the case" He hollared with a smile and gave me a wave goodbye Later I looked in the mirror and patted down my dress and quickly fixed my hair when there was a knock on the door I walked over and opened it letting Spencer in for a moment "Wow my girlfriend is hot" He said looking me up and down I rolled my eyes "Wow I never thought I would live to hear THE Dr. Spencer Reid say something was hot when it wasen't a substance" I chuckled He hugged me and kissed me lightly on the nose "You ready my sweetness?" He asked quietly I bit my lip and took his hand in mine "Let's go big boy" I said and let him lead me from the room out to his borrowed federal SUV The drive went by quickly enough till we came across the restrount and Spencer hopped out, and ran around to help me from the veicle "Oh what a gentelmen" I complemented as he kissed my hand and led me into the restrount. "This place looks expencive, I don't think I can afford this" I whispered as he lead me though the crowds of people "That's why Rossi is paying" He said I chuckled and continued walking till we got to the table "Hello Dr. Univer" Hotch said I smiled and nodded my head "Please call me Sandra, Agent Hotchner" I said taking my seat next to Spencer who took my hand under the table He gave me a curt nod when a lady came and gave everyone menu's. I looked over the menu and desited on the lesanea being as it was cheeper and I loved my pasta "So Sandra, how long have you and Spencer known eachother?" Agent Jeru asked "Cause Spencer would never have the nerve to ask someone to diner with out knowng them for a while Spencer blushed making me chuckle "Actully we met about a year and a half ago" I said taking a sip of my wine "Thats a long time" Rossi said "I would have thought he would have mentioned you" I glanced at Spencer who was looking down at his plate of beef "I asked him not to, at the time I was going through some tough times and just needed time" I told him Spencer squeezed my hand Penelope and Derek stiffning there laughs and I kicked there legs getting them to shut up. "Well you two are adorible" Agent Jearu said I blushed and looked down like spencer "Umm, thanks" I said "Yeah you two should date" Penelope said. I kicked under the table but hit Derek by accedent who bit is lip so not to yell out in pain making me chuckle scilently After eating everyone seperated off to dance and Specner stood "Dance with me" He said bowing slightly and held out his hand I raised my eye brows "Oh really now, I thought Spencer Reid didn't dance" I said taking his hand letting him pull me up "Well I figured I'd give it a chance" He said pulling me into his chest and rapped his arms around my waist and started moving slowly I smiled at him and rapped my arms up around his neck and placed my head on his chest closing my eyes moving my hips to the sound of the music. "I love you Sandra" He said kissing the top of my head I smiled with a chuckle "I love you too Spence" I said hugging him tighter JJ's P.O.V. I was dancing with Morgan and Garcia when they started giggling "What's so funny?" I asked. They motioned back towards our table where I saw Spencer and Sandra dancing really close "I thought he didn't dance" "Reid is danceing that close with a girl and all you can think about is him dancing? Listen Spencer and Sandra and dateing" Garcia said I blinked "And how would you know that?" I asked "Look who your talking to, we saw them kissing kay? And then we confrounted them, they've been together for about a year" Garcia said I looked at Spence and Sandra in shock as they danced slowly and his head swooped down kissing Sandra lightly on the lips When they pulled away Sandra just smiled and laughed at bit as he went down and whispered something in her ear and she quickly looked around not seeing us then nodded slightly The moment she nodded Spencer took her hand and they ran from the building as fast as they could "Look's like there going to have a little fun" Morgan said rocking back and forth on his heels


End file.
